Sixty Years Later
by kuncipintu
Summary: [FICLET] / Oh Sehun. Enam puluh tahun lagi. / "Hyung hanya ingin tahu apa hyung ada di rencana enam puluh tahun-ku, 'kan?" / Sehun jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksi Luhan seandainya pemuda itu melihat keseluruhan isi kertasnya. / Oh Sehun dan Xi Lu Han. Enam puluh tahun lagi. / [Sehun, Luhan] / typo! miss typo! plot gaje. contains a lil bit of shounen-ai. / RnR, please?


"Sehuna~ Isi ini!" Luhan menyodorkan secarik kertas berwarna kuning gading pada pemuda lain yang sedang duduk manis di atas ranjangnya.

"Apa ini? Untuk apa?" Yang lebih muda bertanya dengan mata sayu dan nada mengantuk.

"Isi dengan semua yang kau impikan di masa depan!" Luhan berkata dengan antusias, Sehun mengernyit.

Dan kerutan di dahi Sehun makin tercetak jelas ketika matanya menangkap sebaris tulisan di kertas kuning gadingnya; "**Oh Sehun. 60 Tahun Lagi.**"

.

* * *

**Sixty Years Later**

_by_

**kunc**ipintu

* * *

"Sehuna~ Aku juga mau lihat~"

"Tidak boleh." Sehun menjauhkan secarik kertas berwarna kuning gading dari tangan Luhan. Pemuda yang lebih tua merapatkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Dasar pelit."

Sehun melengos kecil. "_Hyung_ 'kan tidak perlu tahu." Belanya ketika menangkap raut muka Luhan mulai menggelap.

"Tapi aku penasaran apa-apa saja yang kau tulis...," Luhan masih saja mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kertas di genggaman Sehun.

Lagi-lagi, Sehun menjauhkan kertas tersebut, membuat bibir Luhan kembali mengerucut. Imut.

Sehun menahan senyumnya (dengan susah payah) dan berkata; "Aku sudah cukup merasa kekanakan karena menulis ini. Jadi jangan memaksa untuk membacanya."

Luhan tidak mengubah ekspresinya. "Ck! Padahal biasanya kau juga kekanakan!"

Sehun mendelik mendengarnya, namun Luhan bersikap seolah tak melihat.

"Kalau kau tidak memberi tahuku, aku juga tidak akan memberi tahu milikku." Gumam Luhan sambil melirik tulisan "**Xi Lu Han. 60 Tahun Lagi.**" di kertas kuning gading yang sama persis dengan milik Sehun.

"Tanpa _hyung_ beri tahu pun, aku tahu _hyung_ menuliskan tentang memiliki kedai kopi, menjadi penyanyi terkenal, dan wisuda dengan gelar cum laude. Iya, 'kan?" Sehun berujar cepat, membuat Luhan tertegun sesaat dan akhirnya menyadari betapa Sehun memang mengenal dirinya.

Luhan kembali melirik kertasnya. Semua yang disebutkan Sehun memang benar. Sayangnya pemuda berkulit putih susu itu melewatkan satu poin teratas (dan Luhan tulis paling pertama) yang mengandung nama mereka berdua. Ah, Luhan jadi penasaran, adakah namanya di rencana hidup Sehun?

"Tidak menjawab berarti benar," Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan dengan celetukannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Tebakanmu memang benar." Luhan mengangkat bahu pasrah sedangkan Sehun tersenyum menang.

Dengan mata coklatnya yang besar, Luhan menatap penasaran pada kertas kuning gading yang bukan miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar Sehun.

**.**

* * *

"_**H**__yung~ _Sedang apa, sih?" Sehun mendorong pelan bahu Luhan. Sudah sejak lima menit yang lalu Luhan mengambil jarak yang terlalu dekat dengan Sehun yang terduduk di depan meja belajar.

"Aku mau mengintip kertasmu." Luhan berkedip polos dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke kertas kuning gading milik Sehun. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan dan terdiam tiga detik lebih lama dari seharusnya.

"_Hyung_ jangan ganggu aku. Besok aku ada ulangan Biologi." Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya yang agak terlalu dekat dengan leher Luhan sambil melirik kertas jadwal pelajaran yang hanya memuat Kimia, Bahasa, dan Sejarah untuk mata pelajaran besok.

"Makanya kemarikan kertasmu. Aku mau baca." Luhan menyodorkan tangan.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Tidak habis pikir mengapa _hyung_ kesayangannya ini terlalu bersikeras ingin membaca kertasnya. "Tidak boleh."

Luhann memberengut. "Kenapa pelit sekali, sih?"

"Kenapa _hyung_ ingin tahu sekali, sih? Ini 'kan tidak begitu penting." Sehun menyentuh ujung kertas kuning gading tersebut.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya.

"Tidak penting? Hun-_ah_! Kalau kau begini terus, masa depanmu bisa suram. Apa salahnya mengkhayal tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan enam puluh tahun lagi?" Luhan berceloteh sambil membawa pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar Sehun.

Sehun meneguk ludahnya sekali sambil ikut mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar.

"_Hyung_?"

"Hm?" Suara Luhan terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"_Hyung_ sebenarnya hanya ingin tahu apa aku melibatkan _hyung_ atau tidak dalam rencana 'enam puluh tahun'-ku, 'kan?"

Luhan membelalak. Wajahnya hampir merona karena tebakan Sehun seratus persen tepat sasaran. Ah, harusnya Luhan ingat kalau Sehun sudah terlalu mengenalnya.

Dengan seulas cengiran, Luhan menutupi pipi merahnya.

Sehun menyeringai sekilas ketika mengetahui tebakannya benar.

"Ini, kalau ingin tahu." Sehun menyodorkan bagian kiri atas kertasnya dan menutupi bagian yang lain dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

Di ujung atas itu, Luhan hanya mendapati dua kata. Dua kata yang tidak begitu familiar karena ditulis dengan huruf _hangul_ alih-alih Mandarin.

Luhan tersenyum lebar saat selesai membaca yang dua kata itu.

"Bukan cara yang benar untuk mengeja namaku, Sehuna...," Ucapan Luhan merujuk pada _hangul_ yang barusan dibacanya.

"Biar. Aku 'kan tidak tahu huruf Mandarin." Sehun membela diri.

Luhan tertawa, begitu ringan dan bercahaya. Mata coklatnya berbinar dan ujung bibirnya melebar hingga rasanya bisa mencapai daun telinga. Tulang pipinya terbang begitu tinggi disertai kekehan kecil dengan banyak arti.

Sehun tersenyum lamat-lamat. Melihat seberapa besar reaksi yang diberikan Luhan, Sehun merasa ia sama sekali tidak salah ketika memutuskan untuk membocorkan sedikit keinginan masa depannya.

Luhan sudah berguling-guling di ranjang Sehun dengan tulang pipi masih melayang. Setiap orang yang melihatnya juga pasti tahu kalau pemuda itu sedang bahagia-sampai-bisa-mati.

Sehun masih terduduk di meja belajar, membayangkan bagaimana respon Luhan-_hyung_ nya itu jika ia membaca keseluruhan isi kertas Sehun.

**.**

* * *

**Oh Sehun. 60 Tahun Lagi.**

시아오 루 (si-a-o ru)

Enam puluh tahun lagi, aku ingin wajahnya masih jadi hal paling akhir yang kubayangkan ketika pergi tidur.

Enam puluh tahun lagi, aku ingin bertemu dengannya masih jadi bagian kesukaanku dalam satu hari.

Enam puluh tahun lagi, aku ingin suaranya adalah hal paling pertama yang kudengar setiap pagi.

Enam puluh tahun lagi, aku ingin senyummnya hanya bisa merekah karenaku.

Enam puluh tahun lagi, jika aku sudah terlalu tua dan renta untuk sekedar berpikir, aku ingin dia lah satu-satunya hal yang aku ingat ketika aku tidak sanggup mengingat.

Enam puluh tahun lagi, aku ingin mencintainya, mencintainya, dan terus mencintainya.

**.**

* * *

**END of the FICLET**

* * *

.

.

enam puluh tahun lagi, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan? :)

.

Love,

kuncipintu


End file.
